dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jake Pavelka
|hometown = Dallas, Texas |knownfor = The Bachelor star |season = Dancing with the Stars 10 |partner = Chelsie Hightower |place = 7th |highestscore = 23 (Cha-Cha-Cha) |lowestscore = 19 (Tango) |averagescore = 20.4 }} Jacob Lynn "Jake" Pavelka is a celebrity from Season 10 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Pavelka was born in Dallas, Texas, to Sallie Lanell (née Mack) and James Lynn Pavelka. He is the middle child of three sons. His brothers, Jason and Matthew, are both married. He has two nephews. Pavelka grew up in Denton, Texas and he started taking flying lessons when he was twelve. He played high school football, and in 2001 he became a certified flight instructor. He attended the University of North Texas and Embry-Riddle Aeronautical University in Daytona Beach, Florida for Aerospace engineering. Pavelka became an airline captain and flight instructor at 23. He worked as a pilot for Atlantic Southeast Airlines, and under the name of Jake Landrum, acted in several television commercials and programs produced in the Dallas area. Pavelka is a cousin of fitness model, television presenter, actor and personal trainer Jessie Pavelka. Pavelka participates in triathlons and has been active throughout his life. Reality Television Pavelka first appeared as a contestant in 2009 in the fifth season of the ABC reality show The Bachelorette. He was eliminated from the competition but was brought back by the network to star in the 14th season of its series The Bachelor in 2010. The program's run ended with Pavelka proposing marriage to contestant Vienna Girardi in the March 2010 finale. The couple split up in June 2010. In July 2011, Pavelka was a contestant in the second season of Bachelor Pad. He was also a contestant in VH1's 2011 reality series Famous Food, and appeared in a September 2011 episode of The CW's reality show H8R. In 2014 he was a contestant in Rachael vs. Guy: Celebrity Cook-Off. On 23 May 2016, he appeared as a surprise guest in The Bachelorette with JoJo. Other Work In June 2010, Pavelka was scheduled to guest-star in an episode of Drop Dead Diva as Toby Devlin, contestant in a fictional reality dating show. On 14 January 2011, Pavelka guest-starred in The Bold and the Beautiful. From February to March 2012, Pavelka was a celebrity guest host at the Chippendales show in Las Vegas. Dancing with the Stars 10 Following the end of The Bachelor, Pavelka was named as one of the celebrity contestants for the tenth season of Dancing with the Stars. He and his partner Chelsie Hightower were the fifth to be eliminated, in April 2010. Scores Trivia * Jake is the first Bachelor and former Bachelorette contestant to compete. ** Sean Lowe made it to the quarterfinals in Season 16, finishing in sixth place. ** Chris Soules made it to the quarterfinals in Season 20, finishing in fifth place. ** Nick Viall finished in sixth place in Season 24. Gallery Jake and Chelsie S10.PNG Jake Pavelka S10.PNG Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 10 contestants Category:Actors Category:Bachelor Nation